Replacement
by Kaitou-Dark-Sama
Summary: We had picked up a new friend, but I couldn't help but be slightly unsure of him. I almost had to admit it was like Myuria had said 'We had replaced our Eldarian for quite a different one.' -Edge/Arumat- yaoi


It was a sad fact that we no longer had Faize on board the Calnus, he had been a loyal comrade and an amazing friend. Though we knew we would see him again it was strange to not have him on board with us. We had, indeed, picked up a new friend, but I couldn't help but be slightly unsure of him. He didn't seem to have any ill intentions when it came to the rest of the crew, but he just didn't replace Faize. I almost had to admit it was like Myuria had said 'We had replaced our Eldarian for quite a different one.' It was a sad fact, but a fact indeed.

I had been sure I would be the most bothered by this event, but I was shocked to discover that Lymle seemed to be just as down as I was about it. Maybe she had liked Faize a lot more then we had thought she had. It was even more upsetting to think about it that way since he had truly not cared for her that much. I, on the other hand, was a different story.

I knew from that start that Faize had admired me as a powerful human being and I finally acknowledged him, casting away my thoughts of Crowe, after we met Bacchus and I decided I would be sharing a room with the young Eldarian. We saw each other much differently very quickly. I had approached him after seeing Lymle kiss him and he continuously apologized to me and that lead to our first bought: a hearty discussion with plenty of revealed hidden and unsure feelings ending in an almost lustful embrace. We only got closer after that. After what happened on the other Earth I remember I had felt no regret the moment my hand had connected with Faize's face as he tried to console me. Just before that had been our peak, and because of my horrible actions our feelings slowly started to dissipate. I know they never really vanished but slowly they dwindled. We had gotten in our first fight on Roak, but we had made up so gorgeously I had thought nothing of it and I thought we would go back to how it was when we first got 'together' but things seemed to get worse and he wouldn't even let me near him he just seemed to distance himself completely.

We left Faize with Crowe though, and I was sure he would come back to us the exact same he was when we first met him. Crowe would fix him, I had complete faith in my friends. It had been good to see Crowe again, but we never get to share that hug, I had really wanted to feel his arms wrapped around my body at the time, I had to admit. Now I knew I would have to wait longer to feel him pressed up against my body again. How long had it been since I had last been embraced and embraced Crowe? It seemed so long ago.

Now we had Arumat on our team and I had a feeling that things with him would be a little rough. He took Faize's place, his room, his seat. It was almost bothersome, but he had been a difficult person to place on board. The only other person he was willing to share a room with was with Bacchus but I didn't want to separate Bacchus and Lymle since Bacchus seemed to keep the little girl a lot calmer then anyone else could, except for maybe Sarah. And since Faize's bed was the one that had been opened up it was common logic for it to be the one that is replaced, wasn't it? I had to admit, I wasn't sure.

The trip so far had been a strange one, if anything. Strange event after strange event until finally I was tired of it. I taught Sarah about treadmills, helped eat a mountain of cookies, listened to Lymle and Sarah scream rude things about Faize, battled with Arumat and proved my strength, walked in on Myuria crying. Then there were the events that I already deeply regretted:

First, I had found Meracle and Arumat in the storage room I knew Meracle hung around in and to my surprise Arumat was allowing her to skip around him in circles. She had gone on to explain that he had saved her and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, he didn't take that show of affection to nicely and looked as though he were going to strike her. I couldn't allow that, not only was it my job to keep the peace on board the Calnus, I knew that that sort of action was just in the poor cat girl's personality and she did not deserve to be punished for it. Being the person I am, I attempted to show the Eldarian that it was a common form of affection. Taking hold of one of his arms I leaned up and tried to do as Meracle had and press a kiss to his cheek, I was very roughly tossed to the side and he was very quick to disappear.

Secondly, I had admitted that I preferred childhood friends when it came to really getting close to people, and Meracle, Sarah and Myuria had definitely taken the wrong way, immediately pairing me up with Reimi. I of course was leaning more towards Crowe, and I couldn't say that I had also had relations with Faize, so I let them think whatever they wanted to think despite how much I wasn't to argue with the three of them. Meracle had gone on about how she wouldn't give up as well, and I'll be honest I had no idea what she had meant by that.

Lastly, I had walked in on Sarah in the mens' shower room, luckily she had been dressed, or I would have felt absolutely horrible about it. But she had requested I retrieve her glasses from the girls shower room, where Reimi was currently taking a shower. How could I refuse her though? I tried my hardest, but of course right as I picked up the glasses Reimi found me and the only battle scar I got was a bright red hand print on my cheek where she had relentlessly struck me.

How could I not be completely exhausted after all that. I went into the room I now shared with Arumat and was about to let myself drift off when the door opened. I sat up quickly and saw Bacchus step into the room. "My apologizes for the intrusion, Mr. Edge." he said making sure the door was locked behind him. "I have something very important to discuss with you about Mr. Arumat's life."

"His life?" I had to admit he had piqued my interest and I really wanted to hear what he had to say about Arumat now.

"This is of the utmost secrecy..." he stated before launching into his explanation as to how Arumat's body was quickly degrading and he would not live much longer, and refused to undergo the Morphus procedure that would elongate his life again.

"Thank you for telling me I'll be sure to talk to him about it, Bacchus." I said with a nod, knowing I wouldn't be able to simply ignore this very blatant cry for help from a fellow crew member.

"I hope your words will persuade him, Mr. Edge. I only want what is best for him." Bacchus said before leaving the room again. I was left sitting on bed and trying to come up with how I was going to approach the rather intimidating Eldarian about this very pressing issue. I got up, without a second thought in the end, and headed out of the room bent on approaching him about this right now.

I found him in the room where Faize would always practise. Something was up though, I could tell right off the bat. Arumat was leaned up against the wall, groaning and coughing. He was hacking up blood to the point I don't think he noticed I had walked into the room. I pressed myself up against the door and tried to ignore it for as long as I could, waiting until his fit was over before walking into the room like nothing was up.

"Urgh...Could you just leave me alone right now?" he stated sharply hardly giving me a sparing glance.

"But Arumat I have something impor-"

"I said can it. I don't want to talk to you right now, lad." the silverette stated glaring daggers at me. I was shocked enough to leave him alone, getting on his bad side was not something I wanted to do right now. So for the next while I decided that sleeping this all off would be my best bet. I could talk to him when I woke up.

Back in my room I stripped down to the light clothes I wore under my armour and crawled into my bed. I needed this nap. My cheek still stung and my ego was slightly bruised to go along with it.

The dream that encompassed my subconscious mind was a strange one indeed. I had found that lately my dreams had revolved around either Crowe or Faize, and I had been looking forward to escaping to another one of those. Instead Arumat lingered in my head, anyone would say that it was hard to get a person off your mind once you learn that they have very little time left to live, but this is far from what I would have expected my mind to come up with. Dreams were supposed to be peoples internal desires, but I couldn't believe that, not after this dream.

I woke up in a not so great state I had to admit. I sat bolt upright after shifting and finding only an uncomfortable stickiness from my groin area. I was quite ashamed of myself. At least I didn't have to worry about anyone having to have witnessed what I had to have been doing and saying in my deep slumber. At least I hadn't thought so until I heard someone speak from the other side of the room.

"Does a Captain really have time to dwell in erotic dreams? Maybe you'd be better off keeping an eye on your crew and vessel then dreaming of obscene things as you were." I looked over and saw Arumat sitting on the bed I had assigned him, leaning up against the wall behind him and only glancing at me through his bangs before back to the wall on the other side of the room. I flushed, I knew I did, I looked down at my front and didn't take my eyes off of the blankets.

"I wasn't expecting you to be in here, Arumat." I said quickly rubbing the back of my head nervously, fingers running through messy blond bed head.

"Clearly." Arumat stated sharply, it almost seemed like a laugh. I looked over at him and thought I saw the ghost of an amused smile play across my face. Great, he was amused by the awkward situations of others, who could ask for a better roommate? I got up and picked up my armour turning to Arumat only for a split second to see him eyeing my soiled pants. If the blush on my face could intensify I was sure it did.

"I'm going to go shower." I said quietly before walking quickly out the door and down the hall to the shower where earlier I had walked in on Sarah. I couldn't help but be completely relieved to find the room completely empty, as it should be. There was definitely an up side to being one of two men on the ship that could use the shower. I turned on the water and stripped myself down completely. Stepping into the water was very refreshing and I could forget everything for a little longer and imagine I was back on Earth before any of this happened. It was nice to think about even though I knew it was just my thoughts and nothing would ever be the same. I had no idea really, if that was a good thing or not though.

My mind skimmed over everything that had happened, it was a lot to take in and it made my head hurt a little bit. How many people could say they had done the same sort of things I had done? Had gone through such hardships? Only two that I was aware of. Those two people, of course, being Reimi and Crowe, my fellow 'seeds of hope'. My eyes trailed down and rested on the back of my hand. I flexed it a little bit before putting it down to my side and leaning against the side of the shower.

My thoughts this time drifting to my crew and the dream I had just woken from so awkwardly. Arumat, why would I have such a dream if I was so sure that I was in love with Faize and/or Crowe...it was confusing, thinking of who it was in the universe that I liked. I would admit that Arumat was a gorgeous person; a wonderful body, I didn't think I was one for battle scars, but they really seemed to work on Arumat. His eyes, which were a gorgeous colour, were so intimidating, so piercing, as though he would be able to see into your soul and inner workings with just one look. His personality wasn't the greatest, but I was sure it was just a cover. The whole Death incarnate deal was probably just him trying to avoid hurting the ones he cared for. He didn't have to worry about it with us though, we weren't going to be dropping dead any time soon, any of us. It really was tough to believe that such a strong man would live such a short life, I had to talk about it with him.

I heard the door slide open and was quickly brought back to reality. I had this lingering feeling that it was Sarah again and I had been about to say something when a voice rang through the room and I was sure I heard the door lock. I couldn't see through the tinted glass but I could tell from the stature of the person, and then by the voice, that it was Arumat. "Another man moaning my name in his sleep. Cumming to images of myself in his sleeping head. Not something I ever thought would happen in my lifetime I'll be honest." The blush shot up into my face again, so I had really been that embarrassing for myself. I was sure I could just curl up in a corner and die at the sheer humiliation I had just felt.

"Arumat, what are you doing in here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady, trying not to stutter, and I was very impressed with how I managed that at the moment. Arumat was silent and I was sure I heard the shuffling of clothing on the other side of the shower door and I really hoped he wouldn't do what I had a feeling he was going to do. Of course, today was not my day though.

The shower door opened and I tried to hide myself closing my eyes and trying to pretend I wasn't there. The tall man stepped into the stall and closed the door. I chanced a glance at him. He was staring directly up at the water and seemed to be ignoring me, but I knew better then to keep thinking that. There was no way I was being ignored right now.

After one glance though I found it so hard to take my eyes off the man standing next to me. His entire body was so much muscular then my own. Scars created patterns around his hips and up his back and chest. Long scars were also cut down his well toned legs and arms. His hair was long and, for once, out of the long ponytail he kept over his shoulder. Another thing I noticed was the casing from around his ears were gone and long incredibly pale skin was revealed to the light. I couldn't ignore the fact that he was a gorgeous man but I couldn't actually like him, not like I had with Crowe and Faize.

"Crowe stared at me the same way the first time we had a shower together." Arumat said, though his eyes were closed, his head still tilted up into the stream of the shower. I flushed and looked down. "He wasn't nearly as embarrassed about it though. I definitely see differences between you, but at the same time you're so similar." I felt eyes on me and glanced up at him, suddenly finding my eyes locked in those golden eyes of his. "Think you can replace him for me? I'm going to need it." I was a bit confused and had been about to voice my confusion when Arumat put an arm on either side of my head and leaned down, claiming my lips in a very rough kiss, quickly and efficiently shutting me up.

I managed to push him away for a moment to get a word in, "I'm not going to _replace _Crowe." I stated as harshly as I could, though I really didn't want to know exactly how this entailed replacing him. What had this guy been to Crowe? Arumat was still for a moment, he did not move his arms and his face was angled slightly away from mine. He was smiling though, that much was clear and I was proved right as he let out a low laugh, his whole body shaking slightly at the action.

"Fine, you don't have to think you're replacing him. Won't stop me from thinking it." He stated looking back at me, his eyes sharp, those golden hues against such pale skin were so intense I was almost scared by them. He looked so feral and I felt like the prey of a hungry wolf, and for all I knew that was exactly what I was right now. "Now just submit to me, lad." he stated with a smirk. A small half choked sound left my throat as Arumat leaned back down and kissed me, angling my head up so high it nearly hurt. My hands were pressed against Arumat's bare, scarred chest but I didn't apply any pressure, it was more to just keep myself from buckling down.

Any thoughts of talking to Arumat about the pressing matter about his life left my head in the moment Arumat's tongue slipped between my lips and into my mouth. I gasped, just giving him more of a chance to delve farther into my mouth. My knees almost collapsed, but Arumat kept that from happening by pressing his body up against mine. I tried to push away though as I felt his erection press against my thigh. Pulling my mouth away from his I looked down at the ground, "Stop it!" I stated sharply. The Eldarian went completely still as he continued to look down at me. Then he did something that at the moment I thought he would never do. He pulled away from me, laughing as he did so.

"Alright, but I'll be waiting for you. I have no doubt you will comply. I'll wait in our room." He stated before stepping out of the shower, he moved quickly and I didn't even think got dressed before he walked out of the room.

I slid down the wall to sit down in the shower. The water beat against the back of my head and I tried to think this whole thing over clearly. Arumat was _replacing _Crowe with me? What the hell did he have going on with Crowe? And why wasn't I informed? I had been so sure that before we left Crowe had been in love with me. Though it wasn't like I was being all the 'faithful' either. But that just brought up the question of whether we had actually been dating or not. I guess we hadn't really been anything like 'lovers' we were just really close. I knew more then anyone how tough it is staying up in space without any sort of release. So maybe he had succumb to the same sort of frustration I had and that had sparked something with Arumat. I could definitely see why a person would be attracted to the tall Eldarian, he was incredibly attractive I could not argue that fact.

I stood up again as I was sure I could and decided that maybe Arumat was right. But I couldn't admit defeat like this and decided that I was going to go back and submit to him only because I wanted to see what Crowe saw in him. That was what this was for.

I stepped out of the shower, drying myself off and getting my clothes back on. This was the short amount of time I had to mentally prepare myself for what I knew was coming up. The door seemed to loom in the distance and it sent a chill down my spine that it never had before. Sure the guy was intimidating but did I really need to be this scared of him? I didn't think so. I was the captain of the SRF Calnus, I could deal with something like this. I had seen much worse then this before. With that thought weighing heavily on my heart I walked forward bravely, this was not the end, this was the beginning. This 'Death incarnate' would not have me see my last day, not now and no time in the near future.

I stepped into the room and saw didn't see Arumat. I stepped into the room and the door automatically closed behind me as it usually would. But it didn't usually lock like it did. There was a small beep from the metal door and I spun around to see Arumat with his hand on the doors control panel. He was looking at me. His pale skin practically glowed in the bright light of the room. Arumat dimmed the lights from the control panel and I could feel my heartbeat start to increase, moving up so I could feel it in my throat. Arumat took no time in pushing me back onto his bed. Pinning me roughly under his body.

"I'm glad you could see things my way, lad. Are you ready?" Arumat asked with a sneer. I swallowed hard but wasn't given the chance to say anything before Arumat pressed his lips to mine in a very rough kiss, taking my slightly agape mouth as an invitation, dipping his tongue between my lips, entwining his with my own. I did not fight back as I applied my own pressure into the kiss. I had accepted his fate by walking through that door. Arumat seemed relatively pleased by the lack of fighting back as well. His large hands were quick to rid me of the thin clothing I had put on and soon those long pale digits traced over my nicely toned body. It was something I couldn't bring myself to do to the man holding himself above me, he just seemed so untouchable.

Arumat's pulled himself away from me completely and I just looked up at him watching his every move with no real urge to do anything but. He brought his hand up to his face, slipping his long digits between his lips, his tongue wrapping around each finger, coating then in a thin layer of saliva. My face turned a bright red as I felt myself getting very turned on by just watching him. Those feral eyes never left my face though and it just seemed to make everything so much more intense.

His hand soon moved away from his mouth and slipped down between my legs to my ass, probing at my entrance and I shuddered in anticipation. It had been a long time since I had been on the bottom in a sexual relation. Not since I had last been with Crowe. I didn't even want to think of how the red headed man had been topped by this silver haired Eldarian, not that I had the mental capacity to think of anything aside from what was going on at that moment.

One longed digit slipped past the tight ring of muscles and I sucked in a sharp breath to keep myself from tightening up around the intrusion. I let Arumat continue closing my eyes and letting my hips rise as much as they could off of the bed without grinding up into Arumat's hips. At this little action the Eldarian inserted a second finger, stretching the two saliva coated digits apart as he moved them in and out of my body. The strange uncomfortable feeling being replaced by shots of pain running up my back side as muscles were stretched. I knew this was only the beginning, I knew very well that this was only the beginning. A groan like sound escaped my lips as I turned my head to the side, my legs were starting to quiver under the feeling.

"Hurry, Arumat, please." The words were strained and I knew my face flushed at hearing that exasperated tone leave my lips. By the weak chuckle it was clear that Arumat was quite enjoying this, slowly tormenting me. After my words he seemed to slow down even more and my body spasmed in a shudder from head to toe.

At an agonizingly slow pace a third finger was pressed into my body and I was stretched even further. I moaned slightly it hurt, that was one fact I could not deny, Arumat was not trying at all to make this easy for me, he was going to make it hurt as much as he possibly could. I knew I should have realized earlier that this man had to be a sadist, it just seemed so in his character, but there was no time to dwell on that fact, there was other stuff being done that needed much more attention at the moment.

After what seemed like an eon of time passed the three fingers were pulled out of me and I gasped as they left their place, I had certainly gotten accustomed to the feeling in that long time. I opened my eyes and looked up at Arumat who looked as composed as every, I didn't even want to think about how I looked right now, though I was sure it was the exact opposite of what I was currently looking at.

A small kiss was placed upon my lips as I felt yet another intrusion. I gasped, my back arching as I caught the slightest glance of Arumat pushing his arousal into my body. For the first time in this little bought Arumat wrapped his hand around my erection and pumped my length as he relentlessly pounded into my ass. The hard pace hurt and it was not something I was used to. I closed my eyes as my back arched up again into Arumat's body.

I called no names as Arumat continued his ministrations, if I opened my mouth to do anything but let out the occasional yell, I didn't know what name would be called, and I was a little scared to try it out.

After a while Arumat hit my prostate and the pleasure shot up my back and I let out a screamed rocking my hips onto Arumat's cock to try and stimulate the bundle of nerves as much as possibly, and again, for once, Arumat complied, pushing his whole weight into that one spot and I couldn't help but moan helplessly at the feeling as I came in Arumat's hand and on my chest. My breathing was staggered, but the silver haired Eldarian wasn't done with me yet.

With one swift movement out position was changed. My hands, knees and face buried into the bed as he did me from the back, using this position to plow into me as hard and deep as he could. I moaned more, fingers clenching tightly into the sheets below me.

I felt liquid drip on my back which was covered in a light sheen of sweat itself, but the periodic dripping almost added to this whole thing and I couldn't help but like the feeling accepting it with a small shudder through my body.

"C-Cr...we" I hadn't been sure if I had heard it at all when it left the older man's mouth. I had no doubt in my mind that he had just called Crowe's name, the name of the man I loved. I shuddered as Arumat thrusted as deep as he could, burying himself inside my body, wrapping his arms around my waist as he came letting out a groan before he let the the both of us slump down on top of the bed. He rolled off of me and turned to face the wall without paying me a second glance. I though felt that horrible stickiness between my legs and found yet another shower very necessary.

I pulled myself out of the bed and pulled on the underwear that had been haphazardly thrown to the floor. I glanced back at Arumat for a moment before walking out of the room and back down the hall to the shower. It hurt to walk, he had really been very careless.

In the shower I made quick work of cleaning myself out, the sight of Arumat's cum dripping down the inside of my thigh was embarrassing at best, and it made me go red in the face. But aside from that nothing else was wrong, no blood whatsoever. Maybe he had done a good job and preparing me. I took that agonizingly slow preparation for granted it would seem because it seemed to have worked very well. I was sure I wouldn't hurt as badly in the morning as I thought I would.

Though nothing was torn, I had made sure myself, red still tinted the water at my feet. It was curious if anything seeing as nothing but my ass hurt and it was perfectly intact. I didn't question it, if I was bleeding it was clearly nothing serious since the water had already gone back to the same colourless appearance it usual had. It was probably a trick of my tired mind if anything.

I head back to my room and noted that Arumat hadn't moved at all. I made sure the light was completely off and was about to lie down in my own bed, sitting down on the edge of it and looking over at the Eldarian on the other side of the room. There was something off but I could place it immediately. At least not until I noticed the very off colour of his bed. I stood up, my heart suddenly racing and approached the bed on the other side of the room. As I had feared blood speckled the entirety of the bed, I was sure I paled. I kneeled on the side of the bed and shook Arumat's shoulder.

The tall man stirred lazily before turning to look at me with sharp golden eyes. Blood stained the pale skin around his mouth and down his chin. It hurt me to see it, and suddenly made me sick to think that it had not been sweat that had been dripping onto my back but Arumat's blood. "What? You want to share a bed with me now to? You really are just like Crowe. Fine go ahead." He said turning back to the wall.

"But Arumat..." I started before being quickly, but quietly, interrupted by the Eldarian.

"Not now. Just...let me sleep." He stated. I didn't move for a moment just staring at his scarred back. I sighed in defeat when he, again, did not move. I lay myself out next to him and threw the blanket over the both of us. I silently held myself against Arumat's strong body closing my eyes and listening to his heart beat and his breathing. It was still hard to believe that this body would not last much longer, and I didn't like to think about it, but it was something I need to talk to him about.

I looked him over before my gaze rested on his long pale ears, I remembered how sensitive Faize had been there, how much he had loved the feeling of the pale skin being touched and wondered if it would have the same sort of effect on the older Eldarian. I reached up, running my fingers along the shell of his ear and Arumat sighed heavily. Both of us were silent as I continued to stroke the smooth, pale, relatively untouched skin.

"I''ll consider it." it was almost not said but I knew what I had heard from the silver haired Eldarian. I smiled and sighed contentedly leaning my forehead between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you." I said quietly letting myself drift off, fingers still resting against Arumat's ear. I still didn't think of myself as a replacement but if it made the other man happy I would accept to that fate.

* * *

**I haven't posted anything on here in a while and I've started so much. This is the first of 2 or 3 SO4 one-shots, I do love that game. Borrowed it from the library a couple weeks ago and couldn't put it down. SO over level it's not even funny. Shame I had to give it back. Anyways. I'm not dead, I'm still working on these damndable works and I'll get around to posting more soon I'm sure. Hope you liked it none the less, I do love these characters.  
~Fire. **


End file.
